Corazón desnudo
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: Sakura me dio una libreta, dice que es un diario. Debo aprender a revelar mis emociones y sentimientos. ¿Cómo aprendo a exponer mis recientes sentimientos por ella? [Mundo ninja] [Fanfic participante en el reto musical de la página Sasusaku **Eternal Love**]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfic participa en el Reto Musical de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.**

 **Día 3: "Cuando tus ojos me miran" de Franco de Vita.**

 **Beta reader y portada: Andreea Maca**

 **•/•/•**

 **Corazón desnudo**

 _"Es que ya lo sabía, que robarías mis noches y mis días; me lo temía, que ni queriendo yo te olvidaría y sabía que todo empieza y todo se ilumina cuando tus ojos me miran._

 _»Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor, quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol, y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión. Despacio y sin apuro, que traigo el corazón desnudo."_

– Franco de Vita, fragmento de "Cuando tus ojos me miran".

 **12 de octubre, 9:46 pm**

Según Sakura, necesito aprender a externar mis sentimientos. Ella dice que antes de eso, debo dejar de razonar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor y empezar a sentirlo. Me dio esta libreta y una pluma, se supone que es un diario, pero también me dijo que puedo escribir cuando guste, aunque no sea día a día. También puedo hacerlo varias veces en un día.

Antier fue el cumpleaños de Naruto, supongo que debo empezar con eso. De regalo le quité un brazo, eso dijo él. Sakura dice que debería comprarle un plato de ramen cuando salgamos del hospital. Naruto saldrá antes: Sakura descubrió que además de algunos fragmentos de hueso en lo que quedó de mi brazo izquierdo y las múltiples contusiones y la pérdida de sangre por el último combate, tengo anemia. O al menos eso cree ella, mañana me harán estudios.

Tsunade estaba enojada. Dijo que debí concentrarme en mi alimentación en lugar de la venganza. Me faltan cerca de seis kilos.

Sakura se fue a las siete y media de la habitación que comparto con Naruto. Él no sabe nada del diario, es mejor así. Cuando Sakura se fue, Naruto recorrió su cortina y me obligó a hacer lo mismo con la mía. Me preguntó si no creía que Sakura se veía hermosa con la bata de médico. Le dije que no lo había notado. No le mentí: después de todos los exámenes de esta semana, supongo que no veré nada que no sean jeringas.

 **13 de octubre, 11:24 pm**

Tsunade volvió a enojarse, pero no fue por mí. Escuché que Gai quería entrenar; creo que ha perdido la movilidad de ambas piernas, pero aún así sigue retando a Kakashi. Será idiota.

Sakura me hizo los estudios de la anemia. Salieron positivos. A partir de hoy agregó al suero altas dosis de hierro. Dolieron, pero no me quejé: me lo merezco por no comer a mis horas ni descansar como es debido.

Naruto volvió a preguntarme si veía a Sakura más hermosa con bata. Le dije que sí, pero no lo recuerdo. Los ojos de Sakura son muy verdes, ya lo había olvidado. Creo que son lindos cuando cambia los narcisos de mi florero.

 **14 de octubre, 5:01 pm**

Me volvieron a poner hierro. Hoy dolió más que ayer.

No me comí las verduras de mi comida. Creo que Sakura se enojó porque no se despidió de mí. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

 **15 de octubre, 11:55 pm**

Naruto dijo que Sakura da miedo cuando se enoja. Creo que tiene razón. Hoy me trajo natto en mi almuerzo y le dije que no me lo comería. Sakura se sentó en mi cama y me obligó a hacerlo. Casi vomito con los palillos en la boca.

No me gusta cómo se ve cuando se enoja, se parece a Tsunade. No me gusta Tsunade, sólo me regaña por lo de la anemia. Le dije a Naruto que me odia porque quise destruir su aldea; Naruto se rió.

 **16 de octubre, sin hora**

Sakura se enojó conmigo y me quitó mi reloj. Hoy tiré por accidente el plato de natto. No me gritó, pero sí me dijo que no la vería en dos días.

 **17 de octubre, sin hora**

Naruto me habló de su mamá. Dijo que era bonita y que daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Dijo que todas las mamás dan miedo cuando se enojan. Yo no recuerdo a mi madre enojada, nunca me quitó mis relojes o mis juguetes.

Sakura da miedo; mi mamá, no.

 **18 de octubre, creo que son las diez**

Alguien afuera gritó la hora, al menos. Sonaba ebrio, así que no estoy seguro.

Hoy me vino a ver mi equipo Taka. Suigetsu insistió en que le contara qué había pasado con Kaguya. Naruto fue el que contó la historia. Omitió la confesión de Sakura.

Juugo dijo que Orochimaru tenía prohibido entrar a Konoha, no me sorprendió. Les pregunté qué ocurría con su caso; me dijeron que tenían permitido el acceso y que incluso podrían ser ninjas de la Hoja. No se veían cómodos con ello.

Karin regresó dos horas después de que vinieran todos. No me dijo mucho, sólo se quedó sentada a un lado de mí y tres veces me preguntó si mi almohada estaba bien. Sé que me quería decir algo, pero no sé atrevió.

Al final se despidió y me prometió que regresaría. Le dije que sí.

 **18 de octubre, 2:36 pm**

Sakura me ha traído el almuerzo y mi reloj. En el almuerzo había verduras y natto. Los comí para que no se enojara. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, sonrió. Sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe. Se ve linda. No creo que sea la bata, creo que es ella.

 **18 de octubre, 8:22 pm**

Hace rato vino Chōji a verme. Fue raro, creo que nunca le he hablado hasta ahora. Me dijo que se había enterado de mi anemia y de la alimentación que me estaban dando. Dijo que me entendía y que cuando me dieran de alta, iríamos a comer carne de cerdo. No supe qué responderte. Le pregunté por qué lo hacía. Dijo que porque era parte de Konoha y que debía comer las delicias de Konoha.

¿Aún pertenezco a Konoha?

Le dije que sí, que iríamos a comer chuletas cuando saliera. Se fue feliz.

Le conté a Sakura cuando vino a hacerme otros estudios. Ella también se puso feliz, me dijo que era bueno que hiciera amigos. Qué raro es llamar a Chōji de esa forma… ¿es mi amigo?

Me gusta cómo se ve Sakura en la noche. Sus ojos se ven más verdes y no asustan.

Hoy cumplí una semana en el hospital.

 **19 de octubre, 9:10 pm**

Kakashi salió hoy del hospital. Me felicitó por salir de la anemia y me sugirió no hacer enojar a Sakura. Shikamaru vino con él. Les dije de Chōji y las chuletas, dijeron que era una buena idea. Le pregunté a Shikamaru por qué Chōji había hecho eso por mí. Respondió que Chōji era el mejor amigo en Konoha. Naruto estaba dormido a esa hora; se habría puesto mal si hubiera escuchado eso, pero creo que Shikamaru tiene razón.

Sai también vino, ese chico pálido y de sonrisa falsa. Me dio un libro que hablaba de la amistad. Dijo que nosotros no éramos amigos porque no me había puesto un apodo, le advertí que no lo hiciera.

Me llamó "vengador anémico". Naruto sí estaba despierto cuando eso sucedió. Ahora él también me llama así.

 **20 de octubre, 2:22 am**

Soñé con Sakura.

 **20 de octubre, 10:13 am**

No le dije a Sakura que soñé con ella. Ató su cabello en una coleta media, se veía diferente.

 **20 de octubre, 9:47 pm**

Lee vino hoy a ver a Naruto. Él sale pasado mañana y Lee dijo que debían festejarlo con un entrenamiento. Naruto dijo que si, seguramente para mostrarle sus nuevos jutsu. Luego Lee recorrió mi cortina y me invitó. En Konoha son muy raros, creo que olvidan todo muy rápido; excepto por Tsunade.

También le dije que sí, aunque no sé muy bien por qué accedí. Sakura dijo que podría estar deseando más contacto con mis antiguos camaradas. Ya no tiene el cabello atado.

Le pregunté por qué Naruto sale antes que yo, dije que creía que era un castigo de Tsunade. Ella negó.

Dijo que era para mantenerme en Konoha el mayor tiempo posible. No sé a qué se refiere.

 **21 de octubre, 8:03 pm**

Sakura y Tsunade nos hablaron a Naruto y a mí de unas prótesis que estaban preparándonos. Sakura se ve feliz por esa opción, igual que Naruto. Yo no sé si la merezco. Con ese brazo estuve a punto de matar a Sakura, a Naruto y a Karin. Lastimé a muchos. Tal vez debería negarme.

 **22 de octubre, 3:17 am**

Volví a soñarla. La estaba abrazando.

 **22 de octubre, 7:32 pm**

Naruto se fue en la mañana. Iruka vino por él. Me saludó feliz y me dijo que le alegraba verme de nuevo. Se ve cansado, las preocupaciones que le hemos hecho pasar han caído en sus ojos.

Sakura me trajo sopa de tomate como premio por haberme portado bien esa semana y media. Sabía deliciosa. Le dije que me trajera otro plato y ella rió. Me dijo que no podría traerme más por el momento, pero que vería si podía traer más tarde.

Creo que Sakura me gusta.

 **22 de octubre, 11:57 pm**

Por cierto, leí el libro de Sai. Dice que debería salir con un amigo. Me emociona la salida con Chōji y con Lee. Tal vez debería decirle a Sakura que salga conmigo. Como amigos.

 **23 de octubre, 11:41 pm**

Creo que invité a Sakura a una cita. Le dije por la mañana que deberíamos salir. Me dijo tres veces que le encantaba la idea y me preguntó, nerviosa, si sabía a dónde quería ir. Le respondí que no y le dije que ella tomara la decisión porque había olvidado los mejores restaurantes de Konoha. Ella me habló de un nuevo restaurante de sushi; no lo había probado y deseaba hacerlo.

Le dije que yo pagaría. Vino Sai a verme y se lo conté, me dijo que eso era una cita. Le pedí un libro sobre citas y regresó hace un momento. Creo que me trajo el icha-icha de Kakashi.

 **24 de octubre, 4:45 pm**

Karin vino a verme. Esta vez vino sola. Me contó del mismo restaurante de sushi que Sakura. Me dijo que estaba pensando en llevar a Suigetsu para que lo hicieran sushi. Le dije que no tendría buen sabor, aunque debería hacerlo si seguía burlándose de mi brazo izquierdo. Karin rió.

El libro de la amistad dice que es saludable bromear con tus amigos. Me alegra llamar a Karin mi amiga.

Al final de su visita le ofrecí disculpas por haberle hecho daño. Creo que las merecía y las buscaba. Casi se echa a llorar cuando lo hice. Me llamó estúpido egoísta y luego me dio un abrazo rápido.

Me sentí bien cuando me disculpé. Intentaré pedirle disculpas a Tsunade para que deje de odiarme… Aunque creo que tal vez debería disculparme con cada habitante en Konoha y tal vez debería ir a las demás aldeas.

Creo que a eso se refería Sakura cuando dijo que quería mantenerme en Konoha.

 **24 de octubre, 10:00 pm**

Tsunade me gritó un poco cuando le ofrecí disculpas. Luego dijo que estaba bien y se marchó. Sakura me miró con una sonrisa. Le dije lo de Karin y me dijo que ella ya se lo había contado.

Me pidió permiso para abrazarme. Creo que nunca había tenido que hacerlo, Sakura me abrazaba siempre que quería, no debió dejar de hacerlo.

Los abrazos de Sakura me gustan. Su cuerpo es delgado y su cuello huele a mandarina.

Le dije que era linda. Se ruborizó y se fue. Creo que volveré a soñar con ella.

 **25 de octubre, 8:54 pm.**

Vino Chōji a verme. Me trajo un chocolate a escondidas. No le dije que no me gusta el chocolate porque parecía que le había costado el gastar para alguien más. Le dije que mañana podríamos ir a comer pues salía temprano. Dijo que sí con mucha emotividad.

Es un buen amigo, supongo.

Cuando se fue y Sakura entró, acompañada de Ino, me susurró que no dejara que Ino me abrazara. Le dije que lo haría y ella sonrió en mi oído.

Ino me preguntó cosas banales y habló de Sai. Me dijo que le recordaba a él por los ojos y la nariz. Le bromeé y le dije que posiblemente fuera mi hermano. Se asustó. Sakura rió por la seriedad en mi rostro cuando mentí. Ino intentó golpearme, pero Sakura la golpeó a ella por ello. Me recuerdan a mi relación con el idiota de Naruto. Yo soy Sakura, claro.

Hoy leí todo mi diario, apenas terminé hace un rato. Creo que debí suponer desde un principio que Sakura terminaría por gustarme de esta forma. Ahora pienso que quizá la quiero desde antes, pero que nunca me di el tiempo o el interés para quererla.

Me hice el propósito de quererla bien. Deberé preguntarle a Sai cómo se hace eso.

 **26 de octubre, 7:13 am**

Sakura está a mi lado, pelando una manzana. Le pedí que lo hiciera y también le pedí perdón por tirarle la manzana cuando éramos niños. Me dijo que estaba bien.

Quiero decirle que la quiero, pero no sé cómo. No es tan fácil como lo creí.

Chōji llega por mí a las doce.

 **26 de octubre, 10:39 am**

Sakura me preguntó si ya sé cuando parto de Konoha. Le dije que no, pero que no me quedaría mucho. Hay muchas personas a las que debo pedirles perdón y quiero ver lo que sucede de verdad cuando nadie dirige tus opiniones y decisiones.

Aunque quiero a Sakura, necesito estar lejos un momento. Aún así, quiero verla cuando regrese. Karin tiene razón, soy egoísta.

Aún no le he dicho que la quiero.

 **26 de octubre, 11:12 pm**

Las chuletas estuvieron deliciosas. Chōji come mucho, pero yo no me quedé atrás esta vez. Le puse jugo de tomate a mi carne y creo que encontré el cielo.

La factura fue algo elevada, pero ambos nos cooperamos para pagarla. Cuando regrese a Konoha, le diré a Chōji que vayamos de nuevo.

Le conté de mis planes y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Debo limpiar mi consciencia, dijo. Me disculpé hoy con todo el equipo Asuma y con Kurenai. Los cuatro me felicitaron por mis avances.

No volví a ver a Sakura.

 **30 de octubre, 11:11 pm**

He estado yendo de casa en casa por todo Konoha. Ayer también fui con Lee y Naruto a entrenar. Me he disculpado con una centena de personas. Algunos me aceptan por miedo y otros me enfrentan por coraje.

Vi a Sakura cuando salía del hospital. Le hablé de lo que había dicho y me tranquilizó ante mis fracasos. Dijo que si ellos me perdonarán o no, no quedaba en mí.

Me habló de la comida que tenemos pendiente. Iremos el dos de noviembre, es su día libre.

Iba a decirle lo que siento, pero no tuve el valor. ¿Cómo le hacía Naruto gritándolo por todos lados?

 **2 de noviembre, 5:05 am**

Se supone que hoy veo a Sakura. He terminado con mi lista en Konoha, parto mañana. Le diré que me voy… No sé si decirle que la quiero.

 **2 de noviembre, 7:14 pm**

No se lo dije. Sólo le dije que me voy. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Creo que ya sé leerlos, ya identifico los colores que poseen sus ojos.

Mañana me despido de ella, de Kakashi y de Naruto. Creo que tengo una idea de cómo decirle que la quiero.

 **3 de noviembre, 6:23 am**

Sakura, te quiero.

 **3 de noviembre, 9:16 pm**

Arranqué una hoja del diario. Creo que es la última vez que escribo, ya estoy fuera de Konoha.

Me despedí de Kakashi y le agradecí por perdonar en nombre de la aldea mis pecados. Nunca supe cuándo se convirtió en hokage, creo que fue antier. Le debo mucho a él, a Kakashi.

A Naruto le dejé mi banda. Antes de disculparme seriamente con él, quiero averiguar más cosas. Es mi mejor amigo, merece un esfuerzo más grande.

Y Sakura… ella quiso acompañarme. Por un momento quise decirle que sí, que no me abandonara. Pero no quiero perderme cuando ella esté a mi lado. Debo cuidarla, eso leí en el libro que Sai me dio para quererla bien. Ya lo hago y ya lo hacía. Debí darme cuenta antes, se siente bien cuando ella me mira.

No le dije que la quiero, pero le di la muestra de amor que Itachi me regaló. Y le dejé el diario en su despacho. Creo que, después de todo, ese diario siempre fue de ella.

La quiero, hoy lo sé. Mi corazón lo dijo cuando toqué su frente. Ante sus ojos, no hay nada que pueda ocultar. Cuando estoy con ella, no creo que pueda ocultarle algo. Frente a ella, expongo mi corazón desnudo.

* * *

 _"Que mientras más yo te descubro, más me acerco al paraíso estoy seguro."_

 _Franco de Vita, fragmento de "Cuando tus ojos me miran"._

* * *

 **Valerie Blues -VB**


End file.
